inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 63
Reclamation is the 63rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha is run through in the chest by Sesshōmaru's claws. *Inuyasha tears off Sesshōmaru's replacement arm and takes back the Tessaiga. *Without the human arm, Sesshōmaru knows he cannot hold the Tessaiga. He decides there's no point in staying since he can't wield the sword, so he and Jaken retreat. Synopsis * Sesshōmaru tells Inuyasha that his friend looks like she's going on ahead to the next world. Inuyasha tells his brother he'll pay for involving Kagome in their fight. Miroku then appears, seeing that the situation has become desperate; The Tessaiga has transformed back and Kagome is unconscious. He then threatens Sesshōmaru, saying he still has enough strength to suck the demon into the Kazaana. Sesshōmaru calls Miroku's bluff and says: "Oh? Show me." Inuyasha then tells Miroku not to open the Wind tunnel, but even so, the Monk says it's what Sesshōmaru deserves. Inuyasha throws a pebble over to the nearby rocks and the Saimyōshō come flying out, and Miroku is surprised the wasps are still around. Shippō then tells Miroku he can't take in any more venom, or he'll be likely to die. Inuyasha then asks Miroku and Shippō to take Kagome away someplace safe, and he'll take care of his brother. Sesshōmaru is unfazed, saying there's no escape for any of them: he can kill them all with one swing. *Sesshōmaru swings the Tessaiga, but Inuyasha runs toward the attack, using brute strength to hold Sesshōmaru's arm still, hindering him from completing the attack. Miroku stares dumbfounded, and Inuyasha turns around, shouting: "What are you just standing there for? Run!" Miroku, Shippō, and an unconscious Kagome make their escape. Sesshōmaru calls Inuyasha a fool, using his free hand to pierce through Inuyasha's chest. In the distance, Kagome opens her eyes, regaining consciousness. She sees Sesshōmaru impaling Inuyasha, and instinctively she tries to run toward him to help, but Miroku grabs her arm and tells her not to; Inuyasha told them to take her away. Kagome worries about his safety. * Sesshōmaru mocks Inuyasha, "How touching, you thought you'd buy time to save your companions." Inuyasha then smirks and says that Sesshōmaru has miscalculated: Earlier, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the arm that was holding Tessaiga in order to stop Sesshōmaru from attacking. He's still holding it. He then yanks it off of Sesshōmaru's body, tossing the arm to the ground and reclaiming the Tessaiga that was being held in the hand's grip. Jaken is distressed by this, stating the obvious that without the human arm, Sesshōmaru has no means of holding the Tessaiga. Sesshōmaru also states that he feels no pain because it was a borrowed limb to begin with. *Then, just as it seems Inuyasha is about to counterstrike, he collapses from his injuries, holding himself semi-upright with the Tessaiga, his eyes glazed as if passed out. Sesshōmaru cautiously thinks to himself: "Inuyasha may seem unconscious, but should I step too close, I know he will swing that blade." *Sesshōmaru tells Jaken that they're leaving. If he cannot wield the sword, there's no point in dawdling around. The two of them then fly off into the horizon. When they've left, Inuyasha faints, falling face first into the ground from the extent of his wound that Sesshōmaru inflicted. Kagome runs over to help him, seeing he's laying in a pool of his own blood. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sesshōmaru *Inuyasha *Kagome *Miroku *Shippō *Jaken ms:Bab 63 zh:第六十三章 Category:Chapters